The Power of Suggestion
by TrenchcoatsAreSexy
Summary: Jane has an idea for how Jesse can mend things with Walt. S2, after "Over" but before "Mandala". Jesse/Walt/Jane.


**The Power of Suggestion**

"I'm going to be dead, and your job is to make sure that my obituary reads: Jane Margolis, died due to exposure to extreme stupidity." She clasped her hands together and looked over at Jesse. She had just walked into her boyfriend's duplex and tossed her jacket in the corner of the bedroom, and she looked at him with an impish grin.

"You can't really die from stupidity – can you?" Jesse teased, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

"You'd be surprised," Jane replied dryly. "This guy came in to the shop and he demanded a tattoo twenty minutes after we closed, and we'd shut down all the equipment, because he has to go to a funeral tomorrow and he wanted a memorial tattoo _for_ the funeral. He kept guilting us, saying like the guy will have died in vain if we weren't good enough people to open up just for him. I think he was totally just after some inheritance." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Flicking the button and lighting one, she took a deep sigh. "We should get drunk."

"We should?" Jesse questioned, lying back on his bed. "Thought you were doing the whole sobriety thing."

"One drug at a time," Jane replied, "Might as well hang on to the legal ones, right? It's just a couple beers."

* * *

><p>Six shots and four beers later, Jesse brought up Mr. White.<p>

"Crazy old fuck," he grumbled, "But I need him."

"Why do you let him boss you around?" Jane reached out and grabbed another beer.

"I don't know," Jesse replied honestly.

"I think you like him." Jane tipped back the bottle and took a gulp.

"Like him? Like – _like_ – like him?" Jesse sputtered, laughing in surprise.

"Yeah. You should get rid of all that sexual tension," Jane continued, reaching out to playfully punch Jesse in the shoulder.

"Shut up," Jesse retorted. Jane leaned in and kissed him on one reddening cheek.

"You should call him."

"No fucking way."

Jane grinned and leaned back.

"What if we were an evil team of supervillians?" she asked after a moment. Jesse looked back at her as if this were a completely normal question to follow up with.

"Like Team Rocket?" Jesse countered with a grin. Jane grinned back cheekily and moved a little closer to him, to breathe into his ear.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" Jesse stood up on the bed, thrusting his arm up into the air, and Jane followed suit.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To deny to evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above – Jesse!"

"Jane!"

Jesse whirled Jane around to reach him as they exclaimed in unison, "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Jane reached in her pocket, pulling out her cell phone and shoving it in Jesse's face, giggling as she added, "Call Mis-ter White." Jesse groaned, but took the phone from her.

"And say what? 'My girlfriend thinks we should fuck'?"

"Maybe be a little more subtle than that." Jesse sighed and opened the phone, selecting "Mr. White" from the list and hesitating a moment before hitting the green call button and listened to the ring start, hoping that Mr. White wouldn't wake up (maybe he wouldn't answer it since it was Jane's number that would come up, after all), because he couldn't, even in his drunken state, believe he was doing this.

The phone stopped ringing, and Mr. White's voice barked, "What?" into his ear before he realized what was happening. Jesse glanced over at the clock – 11PM. _Oh yeah. Whoops. _

"Uh, I need to talk to you about something," Jesse stammered out, his throat suddenly really dry. He didn't know why he was doing this – just because Jane seemed to think it was hilarious? Maybe to prove that he'd say "no" and she'd see that he and Mr. White were not "like that"?

"That you can't talk to me about tomorrow?"

"Uh, no, I can't," Jesse replied, as Jane giggled in the background like they were ten year olds making prank calls. "Please come over?"

"And tell my family what?" Walt retorted. "My wife's due to give birth any moment and you expect me to just sneak out?" Jesse didn't have anything to say to that.

"Yeah, I guess so," he managed finally. Walt sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll find a way. This better be important." The dial tone sounded in Jesse's ear.

"Yo, Mr. White is gonna be so pissed," Jesse told Jane as he handed her back the phone.

"Not for long," Jane replied simply.

"Yo, what makes you think I've like, done this before?"

"Never said you've done it before," Jane responded, winking and brushing her hair back. "But you _want _to do it with Walter White."

"No! Gross!" Jesse jerked up from the bed. "He's old, and a dude too." He shuddered. "No! Gross!"

"Then why'd you invite him over? Some little bit of you wants some little, or not so little, bit of him in you." Jesse screwed up his face.

"What the hell? Do you like get off on this or something? Why would you _want _me to fuck Mr. White?"

"Maybe I do," Jane said vaguely, "Or maybe it's just what the two of you need. I think he's jealous. He needs to know I'm not taking his place."

"Yeah well, he never _had_ a place in my _ass_, and neither have you."

"Not yet," Jane replied, and Jesse's eyes widened. He was about to respond, but was cut off by a knock on the door. Jane ran clumsily over to open it. "Hi, Mr. White!" she sang out.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Walt snapped, sticking his head in the door. "Where's Jesse?"

"Here," Jesse called out, raising his hand sheepishly.

"What the hell is this about?" Mr. White snapped. "This better be good." He looked back at Jane. "Are you two drunk?"

"Only a little," Jane replied, grabbing a hold of the door to keep herself steady.

"That's it, I'm out of…"

"Stay." Jesse's voice was quiet, but Mr. White's head turned towards it like a magnet affixed to an opposing pole.

"Why?" Walt asked with a sigh. Jesse gazed over at Jane for a clue, a lead on how to proceed, but she simply nodded encouragingly, her head bobbing slightly.

"I have something to tell you. To show you," Jesse said finally.

"Okay, what is it?" Walt retorted.

"You gotta come in." Walt took a step forward and, as the door to the door to the duplex swung shut, Jesse pressed his lips against Mr. White's. He didn't give himself time to think about the action, just did it, and kept his lips there until Mr. White broke away, either to punch him or come up for air (he hoped it was the latter).

"Jesse," was the only thing Walt said.

"I need you," was Jesse's reply. Walt's eyes darted over at Jane, who shrugged and offered Walt a beer. He grabbed it from her and wrenched off the top, going back to looking at Jesse as he downed it, before silently gesturing for another.

Jesse simply watched, no longer really sure what he was doing or whether he was in any way in control of it. However, the alcohol was making him so lightheaded that really, he didn't care. Despite all the surrealness of the moment, he felt safe – after all, Jane and Mr. White were the only two people in the world that he could trust completely. The two people he would let lead him down any road, now matter how dangerous or unfamiliar. He collapsed back on the bed and tried not to over-think it as Mr. White's lips were suddenly on his again.

Jesse curled into Walt, no longer conscious of him as Mr. White or Jane as being there, watching. He was only conscious of the sensations, of the gentle lips against his neck, against his collarbone.

"Touch him here," he could hear Jane say, "He melts."

A snap, his pants were undone now and he was indeed being touched "there", the spot in his inner thigh that can dissolve him truly; he quickly became putty in Mr. White's hands, in his arms.

Jane leaned in on his other side, whispered, "You okay?" Jesse thought he nodded, but he couldn't be sure. He felt himself be moved to lie on his stomach, then he waited, waited for something, though he wasn't sure what was to come. When he felt the first finger inside, he wanted to call stop, stop and talk about this, but the words died in his throat. He couldn't speak anymore, simply couldn't_ be_ – began to regret getting so drunk because the world was kind of spinning, he was glad to be on his stomach because if he was standing, he'd have fallen over.

Another finger, and he heard himself moan out, though the feeling of discomfort was disconnected; he closed his eyes and moved forward into – he opened them again to see Jane looking into his eyes, stroking his hair.

"It's okay," Jane whispered, "Just breath?" Jesse breathed. "Does it hurt?" Jesse found his voice.

"A little." There was a tightness, an odd feeling.

"Breathe." Jesse breathed. The fingers were gone and now – "deep breath" – and now so much more, he could feel pain now, but he didn't cry out, just thrust himself further into Jane's chest, tears in his eyes. Jane kept stroking his hair, comforting him in soft tones. "It's okay, baby. Just relax."

Jesse didn't have much choice. He simply clung, and he could feel a soft black lock of Jane's hair brush against his forehead.

Very slowly, the pain washed out, washed into pleasure, and Jesse raised his head slightly – it was too much of an effort, though, and he melted back into Jane, trying to channel all of his energy into making some sound other than moaning.

"Fuck, Mr. White, yes," Jesse grunted out, "Don't stop – _fuck_ – ever." Above Jesse, Jane locked eyes with Walt.

"You or me?" she mouthed.

"You," Walt grunted back, "I'm busy here, Jane." Jane rolled her eyes and reached down, gripping Jesse's cock in her palm and rubbing it gently.

"I love you, Jesse," she whispered, "We both love you." She glanced at Walt, who thrust again, as if in agreement.

Jesse groaned, closing his eyes again, trying to hold on. Jane stroked him, a little harder this time, as Jesse gave a sound that was somewhere between a grunt and a squeal. Jane decided that she liked this sound and decided to see if she could replicate it – she gave another soft squeeze, then leaned down by his ear, whispering, "Cum for us, Jesse." She crushed her lips against his as he released over her hand, crying out loudly – his sound spurred Walt on and he came too, releasing inside Jesse as the smaller man collapsed into the bed. Walt slowly pulled out of Jesse and laid next to him, watching with an odd mix of fascination and exhaustion as Jane locked eyes with Jesse and slowly licked her palm, giving him a lascivious look.

"What do we do now?" Walt murmured. Jane leaned back against the bedpost, clasping her fingers together around it and looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Hope that my dad doesn't decide to make an unannounced visit tomorrow," she replied with a yawn, unclasping her fingers and moving to snuggle up against Jesse, who had curled up and was in the early stages of drifting off to sleep. "And we should all go to Perkins," she murmured into Jesse's arm. "It's good for hangovers."

- The End -


End file.
